A Crash and Romance
by Bella The Beauty
Summary: An aspiring builder lands on an island after a plane crash, along with a very angry stewardess... A Caleo.
1. The Beginning

"Air flight, Boeing 8380, now boarding." Ding. The voice flowed over the intercom as I grabbed my luggage and headed towards the gate.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to business class." The stewardess smiled at me, her bright eyes seeming to shine. Like tacky nail polish.

The intercom crackled again "Hello, and sorry for the inconveniences." Oh God. I glanced down at my watch. _Great,_ just_ great_. I was offered an _amazing_ job at a new construction site in the Bahamas, for double the price I was working for in Houston, and this. Oh and now everybody is moaning because of this. UGH! Couldn't they just _keep it to themselves. Double Ugh!_

* * *

I double checked my watch. Five hours late... I had about ten voicemails from Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Jason.

Jason, Piper and I met in college. I sighed. I remembered it so clearly. Before we drifted apart a little...

Flashback..

"Ow." Jason had just had the luck for a brick to hit him. Our college was nasty; cheap building, a lovely view of a prison, no fridge space, fully exposed brick work, and revealed piping f_or that authentic prison feel!_

Anyway, right from that first lesson we had just _clicked._ All of us had family issues, problems the whole lot! we still keep in touch, in fact, their my best friends. Another sigh escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

But then they started to date and things got complicated. My mum died in a fire. They started to ignore me a little. I became a sort of third wheel I guess. I got my degree in building. Piper became a debater for women's rights. Jason became a pilot. I got absorbed in my work and moved to New York City.

There I met Annabeth Chase, when our companies merged. I met Percy Jackson, her boyfriend and his friends Hazel and Frank too.

Hazel.

Her name hurt. It still hurts. I flinched.

Ding. I smile; saved by the bell.

"Boeing 8380 now re-boarding."

* * *

**Hahahahah!**

**I'm being so evil with this story...**


	2. Hell of a Flight

**None of you reviewed...**

**If you are reading this then can you please remember that I'm in no way character bashing. I love Hazel and Frank. I just needed to let you know. None of these characters are mine; they are Rick Riordan's. The plot is mine though. I TAKE ALL CREDIT. Hehehe...**

**Thank you to Agent stark rodgers! who PM'd me and told me to continue! Cookie for you!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**This chapter is for Agent stark Rodgers! Yay for you!**

* * *

Hazel.

Her name hurt. It still hurts. I flinched.

Ding. I smiled; saved by the bell.

"Boeing 8380 now re-boarding."

* * *

I left and walked calmly across the airport. _Don't think about it , don't think about it. Damn. _All I could to was to think about it. I smoothed down my frantic curls. _Hazel. UGH! _ Her voice echoed around the walls in my mind, bouncing around like a hyper six year old that had had too much chocolate cake. _Ignore it. _I smiled; I actually could remember my 6th birthday.

I had bounced on my mother's lap after all my friends had left: your average happy hyper-active six year old. _Mum._ A small voice always had to be ready to ruin my day.

"Excuse me, sir are you looking for flight 8380?" The same flight attendant, awful make-up and all stood behind me. _ I'm not looking for this._

"Yes." I responded sourly. _Get the message._ I hoped. I thought wrong.

"I'll show you the way then." The flight attendant took a sneaky look at me, like she was sizing me up. _But of course she was._ Females.

Gently, the flight attendant took my hand and led me to the gate. _Oh dear God. Its gonna be one hell of a flight._

* * *

After I checked in, I walked into the tunnel and shivered. _God! Did they not have enough cold air in the earth?!_ Ok, it may not have been _that_ cold, but I live in Houston. I have a right to complain about the cold _chica._ Its practically a birth right ok?! Deal. with. It.

Then I arrived at the entrance to the metal tin can of death, and that was when I thought that the devil was gonna errupt out of the ground and pull me into the depths of the earth.

I had no idea that this flight was going to be hell on earth.

_No idea at all. _


	3. Crash

**Hey!**

**Chapter Three:**

**Fire**

I had no idea that this flight was going to be hell on earth.

No idea at all.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Fire.**

Okay. I'll admit that maybe taking this flight wasn't the wisest thing I could've done. Why?

Well… maybe, just maybe… I'm afraid of heights. I know what you're thinking. You are an idiot. Imbecile. Meh. Whatever. I just knew that I wasn't happy with my life, and I needed to go. Keyword -needed. So? My "friends"didn't notice my presence until they needed it, or it was gone.

And I wanted out.

Eight hours into the plane ride I realized that something was wrong. Really wrong.

Maybe it was because the plane wing was on fire. You tell me.

The plane gave an almighty shudder. I looked out the window. I

had to be hallucinating. The bumps were just turbulence. That's what the flight attendants kept saying. But when I looked out of the window, I saw that there was smoke in the sky, rising in a billowing smoke that shrouded the flaming sun.

The plane jerked again and I hear a snap. Like a bone. It made my head fall back against my chair, hard. Even though the chair was cushioned, pain seared the back of my head, drowning me, surging past, like a tsunami. My vision blurred. The flight attendants were talking again, calming down the passengers, even though screams were gallavanting about the plane running amock the seats. Like warning us for death.  
"Everything is under control," they said, "We're just going in for a emergency landing before the storm really sets in."

It didn't help after people screamed. Through the mist I saw one thing. Chaos. It came here unwanted, and was now forcing hell.  
Then one of the attendants fell over as the plane did a steep dive. What was going on? Planes didn't just do this! But it was happening. I forced myself to stay calm. The plane was going crash. I knew it was. I risked a glance out of the window. I was . BREATHE GODDAMITT!

The ground was coming up fast. No. AGUA!  
I closed my eyes. My eyes were forced open when I was flung through the air, amidst the whirlwind of shrapnel and glass. Winds ran around my body, pushing and shoving my frail,scrawny body, just like the bullies that were my eternal torment. My seatbelt must've snapped when the plane hit the ground. No, the water.  
I land with a loud snap. Pain flared up my arm as I tried to stand up, seeing the wreckage all around me, all the fire. I worked with fire all the time. in the construction site, melting, solding. I loved it.

Being stranded in the middle of a large pool of water, was not the place for me.

Then something flared around me, and I realised I was stuck in a ring of fire.

And fire was a weapon.

And not a tool.


	4. Author's Notice

Hey! Ok here's the deal: New years resolution, I'm going to update weekly!

If not I get a stripe and have to update all my fics twice next week. whats a stripe? I'm glad you asked. If I get 3 stripes in the year I update daily for a week. BAM! So on MONDAY THE 14th JANUARY I update weekly!

I've got to apologise too though. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! fanfiction has been having a couple of bumps and I'm really sorry! I'm actually writing this on m. Phonbe because it hasn't been working on my laptop.

xx

Bella


	5. Blaze

**I'm so sorry about posting the same chapter twice, guys. I'm posting this one as chapter 5 and posting the completed not the rough version of 3 as 3.**

Black was always my least favourite colour. It was always to goth, and bleak, and...

My mind stopped.

Too Hazel. That woke me up.

I shifted around, mu eyes waaay too blurry. Jeeze, was my mattress always this hard? Oh.

Events flashed through my mind like beacons of light. Light, black, light, black. I haul myself off the crumbling piece of debris, and open my eyes.

Wow. The sky. God, how do I describe it? Its black. A sickening soup of grey, black and red have coloured the sky. You know how there's always that bit in one of those zombie apocalypse movies where they show a shot of the sky, and it's always really depresSing.

Imagine that.

But worse. It's worse because I know it's real. It's sounds stupid, but I have really vivid dreams. Nightmares, actually. But even my mind couldn't cook something of this realistic.

I look down to see if I'm hurt. I'm not. How did I survive?

That's when I notice.

The ocean. It's blood red. Tinged with bright orange. I look around me. Nobody in sight. My mind is numb, and I can't think. Too much death. Too much hurt. I remember mom. I remember the phone call. I'm going to cry.

"Hello?" A woman's voice ran out, and I imagine it bouncing across the sea, a symphony of beauty, running across the ugly, tinted sea, and coming to rest on me.

"Is anyone else out there?" Her voice sounded like she was on the edge of hysterics.

My voice is ragged and croaky, like someone dragged it across the cliffs, but somehow I mange a "S'up"

"Where are you?" Her mystical voice was coming from far to my right. Then I saw her.

And then I saw the sharks.


	6. Discovered

**I'm so sorry about posting the same chapter twice, guys. I'm posting this one as chapter 5 and posting the completed not the rough version of 3 as 3.**

Black was always my least favourite colour. It was always to goth, and bleak, and...

My mind stopped.

Too Hazel. That woke me up.

I shifted around, mu eyes waaay too blurry. Jeeze, was my mattress always this hard? Oh.

Events flashed through my mind like beacons of light. Light, black, light, black. I haul myself off the crumbling piece of debris, and open my eyes.

Wow. The sky. God, how do I describe it? Its black. A sickening soup of grey, black and red have coloured the sky. You know how there's always that bit in one of those zombie apocalypse movies where they show a shot of the sky, and it's always really depresSing.

Imagine that.

But worse. It's worse because I know it's real. It's sounds stupid, but I have really vivid dreams. Nightmares, actually. But even my mind couldn't cook something of this realistic.

I look down to see if I'm hurt. I'm not. How did I survive?

That's when I notice.

The ocean. It's blood red. Tinged with bright orange. I look around me. Nobody in sight. My mind is numb, and I can't think. Too much death. Too much hurt. I remember mom. I remember the phone call. I'm going to cry.

"Hello?" A woman's voice ran out, and I imagine it bouncing across the sea, a symphony of beauty, running across the ugly, tinted sea, and coming to rest on me.

"Is anyone else out there?" Her voice sounded like she was on the edge of hysterics.

My voice is ragged and croaky, like someone dragged it across the cliffs, but somehow I mange a "S'up"

"Where are you?" Her mystical voice was coming from far to my right. Then I saw her.

And then I saw the sharks.


End file.
